


The Prince He Is

by begora1030



Series: Foreigner Hurt/Comfort [5]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Or romantic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spoiling Yuta, lots of ships that could be read as platonic, you pick!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begora1030/pseuds/begora1030
Summary: A 3-shot for all of NCT treating Yuta like a prince. He deserves it 100 percent and all of them should dote on him.First Chapter:*most of 127Second Chapter:*rest of 127 and WayVThird Chapter:*Dreamies ft. Mark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the wonderful Navya Balaji!
> 
> I was going to make it a one-shot like the rest of hte series, but 21 people is a lot and I want to include everyone in a little more detail than what it would have been in one chapter. Be on the look out for the next chapter in a weekish. (I'm going on a cruise !!!)

The Prince He Is

Yuta loved physical contact. It wasn’t a secret to anyone. He clung to certain members more than others (mainly Taeil and Winwin, sometimes Jaemin), but every one had their fair share of Yuta-snuggles. He would never hide what he wanted, Yuta was always the first to seek out comfort from another member. Most of the time, the Japanese would carry a blanket around the dorm and plop right into someone’s lap or arms and demand attention. It didn’t matter if you were younger or older, you were whipped for Yuta Nakamoto.

\--- ... .- -.- .- / .--. .-. .. -. -.-. .

Sicheng knew Yuta would be in Taeyong and Johnny’s room within the next five minutes. Taeyong had already set up his laptop to stream to the t.v. Sicheng was laying in Taeyong’s arms, soaking up the love provided before he left. This was going to be the last anime night for a while, with all of them at least. The two members were just waiting for Yuta to bring blankets and himself, it was a night to watch the new anime Yuta convinced them to watch. 

Yuta knocked on the door and waited for Taeyong to tell him to come in. There was a huge, fluffy blanket in his hands, he unfolded it and draped it across the two boys situated on the bed. Yuta typed in his password into the streaming site and found the desired anime. “Korean or Chinese captions, tonight?” he asked in the general direction of the bed.

“Chinese, Winnie is a little tired and can’t focus on translating today,” Taeyong spoke for the younger member, placing a loving kiss on his forehead. Yuta started the anime and made his way to the bed. He wrapped his long arms around Taeyong and Sicheng, pulling them close to snuggle even deeper. 

As the anime marathon continued, the boys fell into different states of sleepiness. Sicheng was barely holding on, having switched his position to have his face buried into Yuta’s chest not paying attention to the anime one bit. The Japanese would routinely check up on him after every episode, always getting a “I’m just resting my eyes, Yuta-hyung.” Taeyong was softly stroking Yuta’s hair, thankful that the anime wasn’t loud or violent like last week’s had been. He was more awake than Sicheng, but would catch himself fluttering his eyes close and quickly opening them wide to stay awake. 

By the fifth episode, Sicheng was no longer responding to Yuta’s check ups. Yuta himself was droopy eyed and shifting in his place to stay awake. He leaned his head on Taeyong’s and spoke in a quiet whisper, “Yongie-hyung, want to turn it off now?” He got a small nod in reply and Taeyong searched the bed for the remote. 

The room was plunged into darkness, except the light that filtered in from the bottom of the door leading into the hallway. “Johnny must have left the light on again,” Taeyong muttered to himself, making to get up from the bed. Yuta grasped his waist and pulled in into his arms, being careful to not wake Sicheng. “Let it go, just go to bed. Sicheng is gonna be up sooner or later to go to the bathroom. He’ll get it then.” 

The two members shifted so Taeyong’s head was rested on Yuta’s shoulder, cautiously repositioning Sicheng so he wasn’t struggling to breathe against Yuta’s stomach. Taeyong placed a small kiss to Yuta’s collarbone before breathing out, “goodnight, prince.” 

Yuta closed his eyes, relaxing his grip on his two members. The soft sound of the ceiling fan and steady breathing from the two warm bodies beside him lulled him to sleep. 

\--- ... .- -.- .- / .--. .-. .. -. -.-. .

It had been a week since Sicheng and the other Chinese members had left for China and WayV preparations. Yuta was lonely, to understate. Johnny and Jungwoo would often commiserate with him, they too had lost their best friends. But it was Taeil who pulled him into the living room one afternoon and sat on the loveseat, motioning for Yuta to sit in his lap. 

The elder member wrapped a blanket around them and pulled Yuta close. Taeil pulled out his phone and held it in the hand that was wrapped around Yuta. “You can put the t.v. on, I’m just gonna read on my phone.” 

Yuta didn’t want to turn on the t.v. He just curled into Taeil’s lap and rested his head in the elder’s crook of his neck. Taeil must have just showered because he smelled so good. Yuta could hear Taeil’s heartbeat from his position in the elders lap, the slow beating was putting him to sleep. 

As much as he fought it, Taeil noticed. “Sleep if you want to, prince.” The elder began to rub circles onto Yuta’s back, furthering his trip to dreamland. Yuta was warm and content, the loneliness that had plagued him the past week was seeping out of him every completed circle Taeil rubbed. 

Yuta woke up to a weird feeling, it was like fingers digging into his side. He slowly opened his eyes, “Hyung! He’s awake, our strategy worked!” Oh, that was definitely Donghyuck’s annoying screeching. Yuta was awake enough now to assume Donghyuck and maybe Mark(?) were tickling him, he would have to have a talk about Donghyuck’s tickling skills because it hurt. 

He pushed the four hands away from his stomach, “Where did Tsuki-hyung go?” Mark looked at, confused, like he was waiting for Yuta to speak clearly. Donghyuck looked at Mark, then at Yuta, then back to Mark. 

“Hyung? What’s tsuki mean?” Mark asked, cocking his head to the side like a little puppy begging for food. 

“Moon, where’s Taeil-hyung? Wow, you guys need to work on your Japanese.” Yuta pushed himself off the loveseat, acting offended. He heard Mark yell something about knowing English and Donghyuck laughing at Mark’s English accent. 

He got halfway to the kitchen before the maknaes ran up beside him and grabbed his hands. “Hyung, can we go get ice cream before dinner is done? If we sneak out now Taeyong-hyung can’t catch all three of us.” The thought of sweets excited Yuta, but he was going to end up paying for the three cones. He should be saving for souvenirs when they went on tour, but the pouting of Donghyuck and Mark was very convincing. 

“Yes, I’ll treat you to ice cream, you brats. Go get shoes and masks on,” he pushed the younger members towards their room. His shoes were at the front door, he poked his head into the kitchen to see if anyone was in. Taeyong was dancing with a knife in his hand, in the middle of chopping up carrots. 

Yuta called out to him and let him know that he and the maknaes were going out, obviously he didn’t say what for, Taeyong reminded them to be home in an hour for dinner. He reassured the elder that they wouldn’t be out for that long. 

Mark and Donghyuck were waiting for him with hats and masks on, “we’re ready when you are, hyung,” came Mark’s clear voice. Yuta planned to take them to the park, they could sit in the sunshine while they ate their ice cream cones. 

They walked to the closest park, on the way passing multiple street vendors. Mark took five minutes to pick between chocolate and vanilla ice cream, all the while Donghyuck critiqued him for being plain and boring. Their bickering grew, Yuta watched from behind them as hands were flung in exaggeration and hips were bumped against each other (harshly in Donghyuck’s case). 

They got to a bench and sat down, squeezing all three of them. The three members joked around, all smiles and laughter. Donghyuck commented offhandedly, “Mark-ah, doesn’t Yuta-hyung look like a prince in this lighting?” prompting Mark and Donghyuck to pull out their phones and lay in the grass taking odd angled photos of Yuta and his healing smile. 

\--- ... .- -.- .- / .--. .-. .. -. -.-. .

Johnny was barely older than Yuta, but he constantly went out of his way to act like a good hyung. Johnny was more observant than people gave him credit for. He could see that the sole Japanese member was struggling. 

Johnny was familiar with homesickness, most of the members were, but Yuta always went to Johnny when he was missing home a little more than usual. Yuta was always proud of his hyung for bouncing back and forth between finishing school in the states and training for multiple summers at SM. Only to get very few lines in their songs. 

Yuta could relate, moving to Korea at 17 was a huge burden to his mental health. He was shy at first, but Johnny was one of the first people to introduce themselves to him. They immediately hit it off and when Johnny had to leave to go back to school, Yuta felt like his only friend was abandoning him. 

Johnny had, luckily, introduced him to Jaehyun, who became his temporary best friend while Johnny was finishing senior year. And with Jaehyun came Dongyoung. For all the sass Dongyoung dishes out, he really is a sweetheart looking for someone to dote on. 

That someone was Yuta. Dongyoung went out of his way to cook (or order, if he was lazy) Japanese food for Yuta at least once a week. It was still a tradition the two did, but once a month. They would drag a few members out to eat and split the bill. This month it was Jaehyun and Johnny who got to join. 

“Guys, you know I like western food, Japan is east of us!” Johnny whined to the group as they got in the car. Nonetheless, he started the engine and drove the quartet to a place they haven’t been to before. 

Jaehyun was complaining, “the place was an hour away? Hyungs! I was already starving when we got in the car” he grumbled to no one in particular. Not like anyone was listening to him any way, the two in the front seat were jamming to Lips and Dongyoung had fallen asleep. 

When they parked in front of the tiny shop, Jaehyun practically sprinted to get a table for the group. “Hi, we have four. The others are just behind me.” He was already seated by the time Dongyoung had woken up and the other three members entered the restaurant. 

Yuta tried to order and make the food for them, but Dongyoung was persistent that he be the one to do it, ‘I’ve done it for six years, hyung. Let me do it for you.’ Dongyoung prepared the food beautifully - better than Yuta would have done to be honest.

They were back in the car and texting the main group chat to let them know they were headed back. Yuta’s text was met with a bunch of emojis in response, some of the Chinese members replying in Chinese. Yuta would have to look that up later. Or just ask Kun. He didn’t trust Naver for translations anymore. 

Johnny looked over from the driver’s seat during a red light, Yuta’s face was illuminated but the pale street lights outside the car. A hint of red from the street sign. His eyes were fluttering close, fighting sleep. Johnny turned the music down and changed it to slower, softer songs that would lull the last awake member to sleep. 

His plan must have worked because Yuta woke up in Johnny’s arm while in the elevator. The ding had woken him up, of all things it had to be the DING! Johnny hadn’t noticed that Yuta was awake in his arms yet, but glanced down at him when the Japanese nestled further into the Chicagoan’s neck and chest. 

Yuta wanted to go back to sleep, Johnny’s warmth was making him sleepy, so when Johnny set Yuta in his bed and tucked him in it was understandable why Yuta grabbed Johnny’s wrist. “Don’t go, hyung. Cuddle with me please, at least until I fall asleep.” 

And who was Johnny to refuse that healing smile? The taller man pulled back the covers on Yuta’s bed and maneuvered himself to lay comfortably on the small bed. Yuta curled into Johnny’s side and situated his head on Johnny’s chest. 

Yuta could smell the American’s deodorant and hear his heartbeat steadily thump. “Do you like me, hyung?” The heartbeat picked up. “Am I a burden to you or the others?” Johnny wrapped his arms around the smaller man, mustering strength to have this kind of conversation. 

“Prince, no one in the group feels like you’re a burden. All of us love you, Yuta. Why do you think Jaemin is insistent on you being his ‘honourary dad’? You have the most beautiful smile, we named it right when we call it a healing smile. You look like you walked out of an anime or manga with the visuals you serve. I wish I was as good looking as you, prince.”

Yuta was blushing, pressing his face further into Johnny’s solid body providing support. “Don’t even get me started on how smart you are, you pick up on languages so quickly and put in so much effort to retain vocabulary. I wouldn’t be half as good at Korean if it wasn’t for you constantly badgering me to study. And - oh my gosh - you’re such a dedicated person! You want to get everything perfect as soon as you can. You learn dance moves at lightning speed, you’re ad libs are magnificent, and you’re vocals, although hidden, shine through.”

The Japanese was content with Johnny’s answers, the small doubt that had crept into his mind had vanished in a matter of minutes. He was content to lay in the American’s arms and fall asleep. Although he only asked Johnny to stay until he fell asleep, he really hoped the taller man would stay the night, protecting Yuta in his long, warm arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny hadn’t stayed, but he made sure someone else was in bed with Yuta when he woke up. Yuta opened his eyes to meet a nest of blond hair and the silhouette of full, pink lips. That took Taeyong, Dongyoung, and Jaehyun out of the running. The boy wrapped around Yuta shifted and the Japanese member glanced down to fully see his face. Jungwoo. 

Yuta’s fellow confident gay was postitioned with his legs and arms around Yuta, making him look like a koala. Jungwoo opened his eyes slowly and caught Yuta staring at him, “morning, hyung,” was mumbled into the shorter’s chest. “Think Taeyongie-hyung made breakfast for all of us, Johnny-hyung woke me up a few hours ago but told me I could come cuddle with you.” 

Yuta appreciated the gesture, he’d have to remember to thank Johnny later with something. But for right now, he was content with Jungwoo snuggling up to him. He reached for his phone, looking at the time and checking social media. The NCT group chat was going crazy after Johnny had sent a picture of him and Jungwoo sleeping. Yuta laughed at Jeno’s text about Jaemin having a cuter dad than him, which caused Dongyoung to scold the younger. 

Yuta’s eyes shot up as he heard the door opening, “YAH! You should be up already but you’re too busy being cute. Woo, we told you to wake him up a half hour ago.” Jaehyun’s warm voice emerged from behind the ajar door. Dongyoung’s face was behind Jaehyun’s solid body, but soon both boys were piled into the bed with Jungwoo and Yuta. 

“Hyun, if we don’t get up soon, Taeyong-hyung is gonna yell at us.” Dongyoung softly reminded the group, causing them to get up and officially start their day. It was going to be busy with practice and all. 

\--- ... .- -.- .- / .--. .-. .. -. -.-. .

Since Ten and Lucas were involved in a new group’s debut, all of the WayV members were allowed to come back to the dorms in Seoul. Jungwoo, Johnny, and Yuta were ecstatic, even Taeil was running around the dorms to make sure it looked nice and clean more than Taeyoung was. Yuta and Johnny had almost been the two NCT members to be part of SuperM, but the directors and managers had suggested it be better for Taeyong and Mark to be apart of the group - stating that they were more famous despite Taeyong’s English skills. 

The already loud dorm became even louder when Kun opened the door to the former U and Dream dorm. The company had shuffled things around so that Mark and all the Korean Dreamies were in 127’s dorm, leaving enough space for all of the Chinese members to reconnect. 

The other members waited patiently to hug every member, Hendery and Xiaojun lingering around Yuta. Yangyang was still nervous around the other NCT members but was trying not to show it. Kun’s loud voice broke through the usual cacophony that came with 21 men (and boys - Chenle, Jisung, and Yangyang are not that old) being in one room together. The WayV members dispersed to put their luggage and things away in their new respective rooms. 

Yuta could hear Lucas complain that he had a different roommate this time, Hendery’s indignant response came a second later, “Am I not good enough for you?” And from another room Winwin chimed in with, “if you aren’t Jungwoo, you’re never good enough!” 

Everyone was laughing, Kun was the first to come out of his room, Ten following just behind him. Both attachted themselves to Yuta claiming they wanted attention before Winwin stole it all. Yuta assured them that Taeil got to take care of the clingy baby before he got his hands on him and told the two younger members that they could cuddle him all they want. Kun took up the offer. Similarly to how Yuta felt with Johnny, Kun felt the same towards Yuta. The two had started training around the same time, they even did a season of NCT Life together, Yuta just got to debut before Kun. 

Kun didn’t mind. He was always there to support his hyung, especially now with his removal from SuperM. Kun had been the first one to hear about the situation, Yuta had always felt more comfortable talking about his problems with Kun than Winwin or Taeil. The Chinese leader understood, he had felt the same thing with NCT U, then NCT 2018, but finally he was put into WayV - as the leader nonetheless. 

Kun just had to remind Yuta that something else, something better would come along and he’s become even more popular than Mark. Yuta still thought it was an exaggeration, but appreciated the encouragement regardless. Kun had briefly brought up the subject again while sitting in Yuta’s lap on the couch, gently inquiring how Yuta felt about management’s decision after a few months had past. 

Yuta just turned his head and smiled at Kun, rubbing his hand across his back to assure him there was nothing to worry about. 

\--- ... .- -.- .- / .--. .-. .. -. -.-. .

Ten and Lucas had tagged along with the 127 members when they went back to their own dorms. Ten had told Johnny that he would join him soon when they got back home, Johnny simply nodded and let Ten do what he wanted, needed, to do. 

Yuta expected Ten to apologise, he had already done it so many times in the past months despite Yuta telling him it wasn’t his fight. It was Lucas that surprised Yuta. 

As much as they make fun of Lucas for being loud and oblivious in so many ways, he was aware of problems or things that distressed his fellow members when they arise. Lucas was always the first to jump to NCT’s defense, fighting blindly, courageously, stupidly. 

So when Lucas and Ten slipped into Yuta and Taeil’s (and Winwin’s, Taeil refused to strip the bed of its sheets) room teary-eyed and somber, Yuta was shocked. Lucas and Ten were the happy viruses, the moodmakers of the older NCT members. Yuta rushed towards them and ushered them into the room, gently placing them on Taeil’s bed before he took a seat on his own. 

They talked over each other, wiping at the cheeks and fumbling over their words. Yuta had to silence them before Ten hyperventilated. “One at a time, children.” Yuta mocked Taeyong’s leader voice, fond smiles pulled at each of the boys’ faces. 

“We’re just both really sorry that you can’t be in SuperM. They all asked us who we wanted and I of course put Johnny and Xuxi put Jaehyun and Mark. We didn’t mean to kick you out accidentally but we did. I’m sorry, Yuta-hyung.” Ten explained the promotional videos they had shot before the team was finalised. Neither of them picked him, and he doubted Baekhyun, Kai, or Taemin picked him either. They would have picked Taeyong and Mark, maybe Jaehyun. 

It stung, but Yuta knew the two sobbing members in front of him weren’t at fault for him not being selected to debut again. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Tennie. You either, Lucas. Come here,” Yuta patted the spaces next to him on the bed. 

The Thai and Hong Kong natives launched them across the small gap between the beds and nestled into Yuta’s warm bed, courtesy of the heating blanket he stole from Donghyuck. The three of them talked lightly before Taeil came into his room, “you boys should get to your respective partners, Winnie’s coming in a few minutes and you’ll lose your Yuta priviledges.”

Ten scurried off to Johnny and Lucas to Jungwoo. The bed dipped slightly, Taeil threading his fingers through Yuta’s silky red hair. “Is Winnie really coming here?”

Sicheng had told Yuta and Taeil as they left that he wanted to spend the night with Kun, Renjun, and Chenle. Taking care of the Chinese maknaes was one of the tasks Sicheng enjoyed immensely, Yuta and Taeil understood what it was like to take care of the younger members. 

Taeil laid down on the bed before nodding his head against Yuta’s. They were asleep in minutes, the reunion taking the energy out of them more than they expected. It was only when Yuta felt another dip on the other side of him that he woke briefly. Sicheng had crawled into bed with them, “Yu-hyung, you don’t have pajamas on,” he quietly commented. 

“I’m fine, Chengie, very comfortable with you two with me.” Yuta was shushed by a tired, slightly grumpy Taeil. “Love you, Tsuki-hyung, love you, Winnie.” Yuta called out sleepily. He just received grunts and snuggles in return. 

\--- ... .- -.- .- / .--. .-. .. -. -.-. .

Yuta doesn’t know how he ended up in a practice room with the three youngest members of WayV. Even more so, he has no idea why he’s teaching them the choreography for Black on Black. No one was joking around when they called the Chinese “maknaes” (a term soon replaced to include only Yangyang and Chenle) crackheads. 

The three were running around like chickens with their heads off, shouting nonsense over the loud bass line beating through the walls. It was a mix of Chinese, Korean, English, and of course Yangyang had to be a brat and speak in German. Hendery tried to join in but must have said something offensive, a hand was slapped over his mouth and he was narked out to Yuta-ge. 

The youngests insisted that they call everyone ge, even though they knew how Korean honourifics worked. 

Yuta had finally finished explaining who was going to be who in the choreography and explaining the moves. He pressed his fingers to his temple to rub when Yangyang almost dropped Xiaojun in the pyramid formation. They were supposed to be the dance line of WayV, why did they have to give him so much trouble when discussing moves? 

He threatened to tell Kun and never take them to the company building again if the behaviour persisted when bribing them with ice cream didn’t work. “I’d rather deal with Norenmin and Chenji than you three.” Yuta muttered under his breath after going over the body rolls for the fourth time. 

The three cackled but worked more diligently to impress their ge. In the end, Yuta did take them for ice cream. They found out that Hendery does not like matcha as much as he claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a month to post but also expect the last chapter to be uploaded in October. I hope you enjoyed the WayV interactions. I know the last one was a stretch but I pine for a ot21 interaction soon,,, don't think I'll get it. 
> 
> All the best to all of you <33333


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SM Halloween Party is always a blast.

Every year since their debut (and a few years before because they were being trained to interact with other idols) the Dreamies had a tradition of walking to each idols’ table and yelling out “TRICK-OR-TREAT” and waiting for candy to be placed in their pillow cases. The first time they had done it, Taeyong spent a majority of the night running after ‘his’ kids to make sure they didn’t say anything impolite or inappropriate. 

After that, the elder members of the group decided to rotate who chased the rambuncious group of teenagers. Much to Yuta’s complaining, he was tasked with the duty this year. Starting the first of October, Yuta would have to constantly ask each member what he wanted to be and finalise it by the fifteenth. The stylists wanted enough time to get the right pieces and props if needed. 

Yuta was standing in the middle of the dorm’s living room in front of the couch. Jeno, Renjun, and Jeno were squished together while Donghyuck easily spread out on top of them. Chenle was seated on the coffee table and Jisung on the floor next to him. 

“Last chance to change costume ideas. I’m telling the stylist noonas tomorrow morning and I’m not taking any decisiveness like Johnny last year.” Yuta said as he uncapped his dry erase marker. While he had his back turned to write each member’s name on the white board, Donghyuck muttered “that’s why you’re not as cool as Johnny.” 

Jaemin, always there to defend his favourite (shhh, don’t tell Jungwoo) hyung, smacked Donghyuck’s butt hard. The noise caused Yuta to turn around, ready to scold whoever hit another member, but stopped when he saw Jaemin flash that knowing, bright smile his way. 

“Hyung, Sungie and I still want to be Jasmine and Aladdin. Sungie’s Aladdin and I’m Jasmine.” Yuta reached over to fluff Chenle’s hair, “well, if Tennie and Jungwoo can cross-dress, I suppose you can too.” 

“You’d be better to go as Abu and the magic carpet, to match your IQs and all.” Renjun laughed out, more sarcastic than his usual quips to hurt the other members’ feelings. ‘He must be feeling in the Halloween spirit’, Yuta thought to himself.

“I’m still Bob Ross, Mark refuses to do a couples costume.” Donghyuck said with a pout, Jeno patted Donghyuck’s hair before shifting his arm behind Jaemin. This is what Yuta was dreading. He knew the three 2000-liners wanted to do a three-way costume but they couldn’t decide. 

Renjun wanted to go as the Mean Girls, but he thought Donghyuck would change his mind about going solo this year and tell Yuta he wanted to be Cady.

Jeno wanted to go as Harry, Hermione, and Ron but Renjun knew he was going to end up being Hermione and rejected the idea. 

And Jaemin. Jaemin wanted to go as the three witches from Hocus Pocus ever since Johnny watched it in July. But again, Renjun didn’t want to go as a girl, even if he could admit Sarah Jessica Parker was good looking and made a funny witch. 

“Hey! What if you guys go as the boy version of the Powerpuff Girls? Renjun is obviously Buttercup cause he’s hotheaded but witty. Jaem is Bubbles, he’s cute and outgoing. Jeno is the leader, anything stupid he does, Jaemin follows, and the Renjun does too in FOMO.” Donghyuck looked up expectantly at his same-age friends. 

They looked at each other and began to nod. Yuta could never thank Donghyuck enough for solving his biggest fear of the month. He treated the boy to a caramel apple (without nuts because Donghyuck hated nuts). 

Halloween afternoon was hectic. Yuta had a simple costume, Rin Matsuoka, and he thanked the stylist for getting an actual Free! Jacket for him. He also got to re-dye his hair back to red, he was very happy about that. It was one of the main reasons he chose this character.

He was also one of the first to get ready because he had to take care of “Taeyong’s kids”. Granted, one was his, one was Johnny’s and one was Kun, but most of them were Taeyong’s so he got the blame. 

Yuta decided to sit in between Jaemin and Chenle, Chenle had more makeup to get done than Jaemin. He had picked out the eyeshadows himself and was very proud. “Hyung, can you get me a juice box? I have like 20 in my bag.” 

Yuta went to grab three juice boxes, he knew Jaemin would want one and Chenle would down the first one and then ask for a second. Chenle’s face lit up as Yuta’s face came into view in the mirror. “Thank you, hyung! You look good by the way.” Yuta nodded in reply. 

The kids were set loose, like six puppies off their leash in the huge yard. Only Donghyuck stayed practically glued to Yuta’s side. Earlier Mark had pushed him away when Donghyuck tried to hug the elder. Since then, Donghyuck hugged and clung to their deemed chaperone. Yuta linked their arms and pulled him past the rest of NCT to the table EXO was occupying. 

The rest of Dream was surrounding Chanyeol, who was dressed as Shazam! this year. Baekhyun, who looked like he was Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon, was placing candy in each pillow case. As Yuta got closer he could see the detailing in Chanyeol’s costume, but also the hands roaming around the elder’s body. 

Junmyeon complimented the boys and looked to Yuta and Donghyuck, “Your year?” 

“Yep, more work than I thought,” he paused to nudge Donghyuck in the direction of Chanbaek. “They kept telling me how Johnny was better last year.” 

Junmyeon laughed before telling Yuta that the kids were gone. Yuta bowed quickly, thanking all seven members for giving them candy before walking after the Dreamies towards Girls’ Generation. Donghyuck was already attached back to Yuta’s hip, skipping out on the handfuls of chocolate Taeyeon and Sunny were handing out. 

“Hyuckie, why aren’t you trick-or-treating?” Yuta asked quietly as Jisung and Jaemin turned up the cuteness for more Reese’s cups. 

“Mark-hyung, um, he said that trick-or-treating is for kids and we’re almost 20. Hyung said it wasn’t cute anymore and neither was the couples’ costumes. And it’s unfair to you guys to keep watch over us, especially when ChenJi get too much candy.” Yuta hung his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders. 

“Buddy, if you still find this fun you should do it. No one gets annoyed by you running up to them and admiring their costumes and such. They love it, Sehun-hyung told me last year that you looked wonderful as Michael Jackson and the year before that Donghae-sunbaenim - the guy who never talks even in his own group - told me he wished he had kids to do this with. I was going to tell him he could do this instead of me this year.” 

“Really, I had no idea.” Yuta just nodded, reassuring the 127 maknae. Donghyuck rushed off to meet up with his other members, who were hugging Kyuhyun and Ryeowook. Yuta practically ran to stop any of them from hurting any of their seniors. Heechul looked like he was going to pick up Jisung and Renjun at the same time. 

Jaemin was begging for candy from Shindong and Leeteuk while Jeno was dancing with Eunhyuk. Siwon came up to Yuta, “hey, do you mind letting them stay here for a bit? We have at least one person to watch them, two for the maknaes. Please,” Siwon asked. 

“Um, actually, yeah. I have to go back to my group for a second. Just find me if you need a break.” Yuta took one last look at the kids before stalking off toward the three tables NCT was huddled around. 

“Mark-ah!” Yuta shouted as he approached the tables. The Ken Barbie Doll made his way over to his hyung, throwing his hands up like he was saying ‘what? Why are you loud?’ 

Yuta grabbed the nape of Mark’s neck and grabbed hard. “Ah, ah, hyung, that hurts,” Mark whined out. “Why would you say that to the kids? Especially Dongie, you know how much he looks up to you, brat.” Mark’s eyes shot up in fear. 

“I didn’t think he’d take it seriously, he never does.” Yuta tried to get this idea into Mark’s head. 

“Mark-ah, you are the hyung. In TWO groups. All of them look up to you. What if you had said that to Sungie?” A tiny ‘I would never’ came from Mark’s mouth. “Of course you wouldn’t! If you wouldn’t say it to him don’t say it to Donghyuk. I expect you apologise sometime tomorrow.” Mark just nodded, putting his head down in shame. 

Somehow SuperJunior lost a Dreamie. And until Yuta came over, the nine seniors couldn’t figure out which Dreamie they lost. “How did you miscount and lose Jeno?” Yuta asked, Donghae was already tearing up and apologising profusely to Yuta. Jaemin and Donghyuck were laughing about something, “what do you know, kiddos?” 

“Someone brought a cat with their costume and Jeno ran after it.” Renjun coldly said, the other Dreamies continued laughing. 

“Alright guys, say goodbye to SuJu-sunbaenim and I’m taking you back to Taeyong.” He got groans and whines and a distinctive “Not MOM!” from Jisung. 

Luckily on the way back they found Jeno, petting the cat Taemin had with him. “C’mon, we’re getting you back to Mom.” Chenle complained. “He’s not even you mom.” “Yeah, well he’s not yours either.” 

Yuta didn’t know he had to babysit the Dreamies after the party. But it seemed like he was stuck with them and they were hyper with all the candy Joy and Irene dared them to eat. He was going to yell at those girls next time he saw them. 

“Guys, clean off your faces and change into comfy clothes.” Yuta called out as they entered the dorm. The only one sleepy was Jaemin, gripping onto Yuta’s jacket. “Hyungie, ‘m tired.” 

“I know, sweetie. We’re gonna get you cleaned off and in bed, okay?” Jaemin just nodded in reply, getting dragged through the dorm by Jeno and Renjun. Chenle and Donghyuck were gathering blankets and pillows and it looked like Jisung was throwing the couch cushions onto the floor. 

Guess they were having a cuddle pile in the living room. He still needed them to wash off their makeup and change their clothes. It was going to be a long night. 

It was almost 3am when all the Dreamies finally settled down, Jaemin had been asleep on Yuta’s chest for a while now. The Japanese member was surprised that the younger Na stayed asleep despite the noise. Chenle and Renjun were singing loudly in Chinese while Jisung played with slime and Jeno was trying to film a JSMR. 

Now they were all in some way touching Yuta (and in some form Jaemin because the boy had pressed himself to his hyung) and falling asleep. In different stages of consciousness, they said their good nights to each other. “Thank you, Yuta-hyung. You took care of us better than Yongie-hyung.” Jeno whispered into Yuta’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post something for Yuta's birthday but so much stuff has happened in kpop just this week alone, but this is NCT and I wanted to write some fluff and sarcasm (mainly from Renjun). 
> 
> Happy last two hours of Halloween if you celebrate it. If not Guy Fawkes day is tomorrow and you might see pretty fireworks!
> 
> p.s. my mouse isn't working so there is no breaker between scene jumps. i'm so sorry if this makes it confusing. i'll edit it as soon as my mouse works

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a request series, all the groups I will write for are listed in the series' description. If you have a group that's not on there comment anyway and I'll let you know if I know them (I probably forgot a few groups that have foreigners)


End file.
